Mew Pineapple
Mew Pineapple ( ミユウ 　パイナップル Myuu Painappuru ), also known as Kinsenka Makoto '( 実 　 金鮮菓 ''Makoto Kinsenka ) (or 'Kin '( きん ) as she prefers to be called), is a Mew Mew in the Tegaki Mew Mew universe and a member of a rapidly-expanding force of Mews based at Café Mew Mew in Tokyo. She was one of the Mews that was created by Ryou Shirogane before he returned to America. She was born and raised in Tokyo to two mixed-blood Japanese parents, but only knows her Japanese relatives and has never left the country except for the ill-fated cruise. She's sixteen years old and is in her first year of highschool. Played by zemibby (formerly Zemire) on TegakiE. Name Kinsenka's name is composed of three kanji characters. First, Kin ( 金 ), which can be read as "gold". Second, Sen ( 鮮 ), which can be read as "fresh". Lastly, Ka ( 菓 ), which can be read as "fruit". Taken together, her name can roughly be translated as "a golden fresh fruit," which is a typically poetic way of describing a pineapple. Her last name, Makoto ( 実 ), can be read as "reality" or "truth". Sadly, she's not a very truthful person. She prefers for people she knows well to call her Kin, and for people she doesn't know well (or doesn't like) to call her by her last name. She sort of cringes when people call her Kinsenka (as her parents tend to call her that when she's in trouble, oooops). Additionally, a childhood nickname of hers was "Pineapple," due to the fact that she used to wear her hair up and spiky in a ponytail. It stuck for years, but only a few people outside of the Mew group use it now - she introduces herself as Kin these days. (Though this never really stopped her brother's best friend from calling her "Pineapple," much to her frustration.) Appearance Mew Pineapple stands at a height of 5'6" and weighs in at 129 pounds. Her hair is golden-blonde and layered, the longest bits coming to about her waist. Her bangs are also layered and are swept to either side to frame her face. She has tanned skin and bright green eyes with feline pupils, and from her Anatolian Leopard DNA she takes ears and a tail. Her Mew Mark is on her right shoulder. Her outfit is a bright yellow strapless dress with green accents, the usual collar, sleeves, and garter, sort-of-floppy yellow boots secured with green ribbons around the ankles, and green fingerless gloves with yellow accents. Human Form She retains the same height and weight in her human form, but her eyes are a duller green color than in Mew form. Her hair is still golden-blonde and layered, coming to midway between her chest and waist at its longest. She has a tendency to experiment with different hairstyles, but she most commonly wears her hair down, with the bangs on her left clipped away from her face and two smaller bunches of hair pulled up into pigtails on either side of her head. Her fashion sense has been described as "eclectic" and she tends to prefer "eye-catching" colors. She doesn't like things being tight around her neck, so turtlenecks are out (one exception being an older jacket but the high collar is looser and doesn't cling to her neck so it's tolerable), but long dangling necklaces are definitely in - she loves to accessorize. In human form, since she sometimes wears things that bare her shoulders, she usually hides her Mew Mark with some makeup to avoid people complaining about how she has a tattoo (since she gets enough crap for her hair and skin tone, as most people think that she dyes and tans - spoilers, she doesn't). Pre-Breakup Before her breakup with Mew Avocado, her hair came to about knee-length in both forms. In the typical Japanese fashion, she cut it to a little past shoulder-length for a "fresh start" after they broke up - or so she says, anyway. Since then it's grown out, seeing as she didn't have the chance for any good quality haircuts on the island (and certain friends of hers denied her access to scissors, coughMirtilloandSkittlescough). Personality Kin is a hotheaded and stubborn girl with an unhealthy tendency to hold onto grudges, which in all honesty causes trouble for herself and others more often than not. Boredom is what she hates most in the world, and much of what she does can be traced back to one single motivation: Keeping herself entertained. The "dreary monotony" of everyday life - school, club activities, home - bores her to tears, and though she never asked to become a Mew and isn't really sure if she would have chosen to become one, she's come to really enjoy it because being able to defend the world from alien invaders is definitely "something to stave off the boredom". She's also got a sort of unfortunate tendency to view herself as better than the civilians who don't put their lives on the line on a regular basis. Her moral compass is a little bit damaged. "It's easier to ask forgiveness than permission" might as well be her motto, second only to "YOLO". She figures that as long as the results are good, it doesn't matter so much if the actions she takes to get those results aren't so good. She doesn't often think of the long-term consequences her actions might have (and in some cases, doesn't really think of the short-term consequences either). It's pretty common for her to say or do something stupid and then regret it later when she realizes how bad of an idea it was... but she doesn't always take as many steps to clean up her messes as she should. She really doesn't like admitting when something is her fault - but more than that she dislikes feeling guilty. She thinks rules are "basically guidelines" and doesn't have many qualms about breaking them, except for when it's something seriously major, like murder. (It's worth noting that she doesn't really consider killing the aliens to be murder, since they've proven that they're more than willing to hurt humans.) She really doesn't have a healthy respect for authority figures either - she doesn't take being told what to very well unless she's specifically asked someone what she should do. She firmly believes that respect needs to be earned, not given "just because," and as one might expect this makes her a little difficult to work with unless you've done something to earn her respect. She is antagonistic and confrontational, more than willing to jump right into the heart of things - as long as they don't hit close to home for her. She doesn't like to even acknowledge that her brother is dead or that she was ever dating Tai, and even less than that she dislikes serious conversations - she feels they're usually "sort of a bummer" and she hates feeling depressed almost as much as she hates being bored. When it comes to things that affect her on a really big level, she usually changes the subject. Her way of showing her affection for others usually involves teasing them - after all, you can't tease someone if you don't know them well enough to know what would actually affect them, is what she thinks! She doesn't always realize it when she crosses a line. If it's pointed out then and there, she'll apologize - but the more time that passes between when she offends someone and when it gets brought up, the less willing she is to admit she did anything wrong. She's pretty outspoken about the things that bug her, so she usually expects others to tell her when she's bothering them. Overall, she does mean well, and she's fiercely protective of her friends, family, and planet. She's just pretty immature - she is only sixteen. Having the burden of saving the world on her shoulders has, unfortunately, led her to believe that she's more responsible than she actually is, and often causes her to overestimate her capabilities. In the end, she's a teenage girl. A teenage girl with magical powers and Anatolian Leopard DNA, but a teenage girl nonetheless. Family Kin's immediate family consists of her parents, a deceased older brother, and herself. She often sees her grandparents on her father's side, but hasn't seen her aunt or cousins on that side of the family in years. However, she never sees her relatives on her mother's side, and is pretty sure her maternal grandparents are dead and that's why her mom never talks about them and why they never go to visit them. Since she doesn't especially like thinking about death, and since she isn't especially fond of "serious" conversations, she's just never brought the subject up. Father: Seiichi Makoto Seiichi is a 45-year-old salaryman working for the East Japan Railway Company at the JR East headquarters in Shinjuku, Tokyo. He's often very busy with work and stays at the office for overtime (especially in the aftermath of the Alien Train Hijacking fiasco), but when he's home he makes it obvious that he cares about his family. He and Kin get along very well most of the time (she's sort of a Daddy's girl), but considering she inherited her stubbornness from him, when they start to argue, they often don't stop arguing for quite a long time. While both he and Akemi agreed that Kin shouldn't go on the cruise, he was the least firm in his decision and would have allowed her to go if Akemi hadn't been so vocal in her refusals. He is the more lenient than his wife and most of the time Kin likes him more, since he lets her get away with a lot of stuff her mom doesn't. He stands at a height of 6'1" and weighs about 164 pounds. He has dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and is paler than Kin and Akemi. Mother: Akemi Makoto Akemi is a 43-year-old woman who works at for Japan Airlines at the JAL ticketing desk in Narita Airport. She only works three days a week, and the rest of the time stays home (except for when Seiichi gets time off from work and they go off on a trip together). She cares deeply for her family and was arguably the one most affected by Kinori's death. As such, she is fiercely overprotective of both her husband and her daughter. She and Kin squabble a lot (though their arguments never last long), but when they aren't arguing, they get along very well and often go out shopping together. If Akemi had her way, Kin wouldn't be left on her own - and in fact, she has asked one of Kin's friends from her old school to keep an eye on her, much to Kin's chagrin. She was adamant that Kin not go on the cruise, which pushed her into running away from home just to go. Following the Train Fiasco, though Kin was out of town during it, she insisted that her daughter transfer to a school that was closer to home so she wouldn't have to take the trains so much. She stands at a height of 5'7" and weighs 132 pounds. She has light brown hair, green eyes, and the same tan skin as her daughter. Brother: Kinori Makoto Kinori would be 18 years old now, if he hadn't died just before Kin's fifteenth birthday, when he was 17. He was more commonly known as "Kino" or "Pineapple" (due to the fact that while Kin had her hair worn in a spiky ponytail, he sported the exact same hairstyle). Despite them having the same nickname, it was easy to tell who was being addressed when people would talk to them - this is because of honorifics; he was "Painappuru-kun" and she was "Painappuru-chan". When he was still alive, he and Kin were extremely close, and she looked up to him immensely, viewing him as her best friend. He had three other friends, and the four of them plus Kin spent quite a lot of time together. Unfortunately, this didn't last forever - one day he left to go on a hiking trip with his three friends, leaving Kin at home. He didn't come back from the trip. The official story is that he fell into a river and drowned when a bridge they were crossing broke, and the current made it so that they couldn't find his body, but... The truth is that he hadn't died in a hiking accident at all. The same night that Kino and his friends had supposedly gone hiking, Kin was attacked by a Chimera Anima on her way home from the game center she'd gone to in order to distract herself from the fact that she'd been ditched. She was saved by a male Mew Mew with blonde hair, green eyes, a yellow-and-green outfit, leopard ears and tail, and the same Mew Mark she sports now - just on the opposite shoulder. "Shoujo magic" prevented her from recognizing him, but the truth was that her brother had been the first Mew Pineapple, and that night the injuries he sustained while rescuing her killed him. The hiking death cover story was devised by his friend Ayu, who knew his secret. Kin is not aware that her rescuer and her brother were the same person, and she is attempting to search for the Mew Mew who saved her life in between skirmishes with the Aliens. It's slow going because the first Mew Pineapple was a bit of a loner and didn't work at the cafe or show his human form to the others - but in Mew form, when he interacted with the oldest Mews, he did sometimes mention having a younger sister. Friends / Enemies Kin has made a lot of friends since becoming a Mew Mew, something she is immensely grateful to Ryou for (as much as she doesn't want to admit it). She had a few friends before she became a Mew, who she was friends with while her brother was still alive. And, of course, being a Mew (and being sort of an antagonistic bitch at times), she's made some enemies too. They're listed by section (Pre-Mew and Post-Mew) in alphabetical order. Pre-Mew :'''Ayu Hideaki ( 秀明 　あゆ Hideaki Ayu ) :Age 18, male. A 3rd-year highschool student at the school Kin used to attend, the former best friend of her brother, and one of Kin's self-proclaimed "protectors". He, Yuya, and Kei were asked by Kino before he died to watch out for Kin if anything happened to him, which is part of why the three of them are so protective of her. He is Yuya's twin brother and older by two minutes. He's an overdramatic crybaby who is constantly getting dumped by his girlfriends for various reasons, and when they attended the same school, had no qualms about barging into Kin's classroom during breaks to cry about it to her - on the days that she actually showed up, anyway. He was also asked by her mother to keep an eye on her, and took it upon himself to try to keep her from cutting class (it didn't work). She used to be late for her shifts at work because of how long it took her to ditch him so he wouldn't follow her there; now she's just late to work because... well... she's sort of the most irresponsible employee ever. :He was told by Kino that he was a Mew Mew right after he was transformed, and while Kino was still alive, he worked with him to help keep his secret and often devised cover stories for his absences - in fact, he, Yuya, and Kei were the ones who came up with the "he drowned while hiking" story when Kino died. He has suspicions that Kin is a Mew Mew now, too, since she's exhibiting behavior similar to the kind Kino did when he was a Mew, but he doesn't know for sure yet and hasn't confronted her about it. When Kin was younger, she dated him for about a month out of pity when he got brutally dumped by a total bitch of an ex, but afterwards vowed not to date him again because it was "really weird, like dating my brother or something, ick!" :Kei Susumu ( 進 　けい Susumu Kei ) :Age 17 1/2, male. A 3rd year-highschool student who was one of Kin's brother's best friends before he died. He's very quiet, calm, and doesn't lose his temper easily - overall, he's the voice of reason in their group. He often just "goes with the flow" - he doesn't really like to take charge of things. He's someone that Kin actually listens to when he reprimands her, probably because it happens so rarely that she knows he really means what he's saying. He wasn't aware that Kino was a Mew until Ayu asked him for help in devising a cover story after his death. He has a long-distance girlfriend named Chihiro who moved to Nagoya but who he cares for very much, much to the disappointment of some of his fans at school. He also has a younger brother, Masato, and a younger sister, Nao, who he babysits often and who always seem to want to come eat at Café Mew Mew. Luckily, they haven't shown up during Kin's shifts. :Yuya Hideaki ( 秀明 　ゆや Hideaki Yuya ) :Age 18, male. Yuya's twin brother and the third of Kin's brother's best friends. He's very competitive and athletic, and has an extremely hard time keeping a secret, which is why so few people confide in him. He doesn't act his age at all, and is often mistaken for a "very tall middle school student" because of his immaturity. He and Kin get along extremely well, and sometimes when she ditches school, he'll come with her to hang out. When they went to the same school, he sometimes invaded her classroom during a break or lunch to play Pokémon with her, and frequently infuriated her by having his Pokémon use defensive moves like Harden, Defense Curl, and most often, Withdraw, so that she can't take them out as quickly as she'd like. Like Kei, he wasn't aware that Kino was a Mew Mew until Ayu asked him for help in devising a cover story after his death. He has no steady girlfriend, but dates a new girl every couple of weeks - he seriously sucks at commitment. His longest relationship, with a girl named Manami, was four months long, but it ended after he beat her at Pokémon once too often and she broke up with him in a fit of anger. Post-Mew :Mew Avocado ( ミュウ 　アボカド Myuu Abocado ) :His human name is Tai, but these days she tends to just call him "Avocado" (when she has to interact with him in Mew form or in the cafe) or "Tsuchino-senpai" (when she has to see him in school, because being as formal with him as possible is her way of passively-aggressively making him uncomfortable). They dated for a short time after some prompting from a mutual friend, but their relationship soured while they were both stressed out after getting shipwrecked while on the cruise and they broke up with each other at the same time in a fit of rage, Kin having been frustrated at feeling like Tai was always comparing her to Kana, and Tai having been frustrated that Kin had tried to hide things (the most recent being Azur having tried to attack her) from him. :Now, she does her best to pretend that he doesn't exist, only really acknowledging him when she's forced to (or when she's in an especially bad mood and feels like being passive-aggressive). She sees him from time to time when she goes to visit Mirtillo at lunchtime, occasionally at the cafe when they work the same or similar shifts, and occasionally on missions. The truth is, a small part of her knows that their breakup was partially her fault, but she's got too much pride to admit that she was wrong, and she feels it's a lot easier to be annoyed with him than to apologize. An even smaller part of her hopes they can at least be on civil terms again, but she has absolutely no idea how to go about doing that without admitting her role in their breakup. :Azur Framboise ( アズウ 　ルフラアンボイス Azuuru Furaanboisu ) : An alien, Azur came to Earth in hopes of reclaiming it for her people - but after a series of events she ended up betraying the aliens. Kin and Azur had something of a friendship, but because they both had feelings for the same guy, Mew Avocado, things got complicated. The situation was only made worse by the fact that Kin started going out with Avocado during one of Azur's rather conspicuous absences and by the fact that Kin didn't tell her when she returned, leaving Azur to find out about it for herself. The tension came to a head when Azur got Kin alone on the cruise, snapped, and attacked her with a Chimera Anima and a knife. Luckily she wasn't killed, but their relationship was never the same after that. Azur herself doesn't seem to remember having tried to kill her, and expressed confusion at Kin's hostile behavior - while Kin is totally unwilling to forgive her. They haven't seen each other in quite some time (because Azur hasn't been reapped), and Kin assumes that Azur was either sent home or finally captured and killed for having betrayed the aliens. She doesn't know or care what the truth is as long as she doesn't have to see her anymore. :Mew Boysenberry ( ミュウ 　ボイセンベエリ Myuu Boisenbeeri ) :Her human name is Kanami; Kin, like most people, just calls her Kana, and she is unaware that she is a Mew. She's Tai's little sister and they first met at a festival where aliens attacked and Croissant stole her soul (while Kin was supposed to be watching her). After Azur defected in protest of this and agreed to help them, Kin, feeling guilty about not having been able to protect her and pissed off that the aliens would do something like that, was part of the group that went to retrieve the soul. :Partially because she failed to protect her and partially because Kana disapproved of her dating her brother, the two were never especially close, though they were at least civil with each other. They don't see each other much now - usually just in passing when Kana comes to find Tai at the cafe - and their interaction is usually limited to nods of acknowledgement. Contrary to what Tai might believe, Kin doesn't hate Kana - in fact she almost sees a little of herself in her, since she herself was so close to her brother Kinori before he died. A part of her worries over what Kana might do if something happened to Tai while he was fighting aliens, since she hadnled her own brother's death so badly, but she tries not to dwell on it. :Mew Coconut ( ミュウ 　ココナット Myuu Kokonatto ) :Another of the Mews on the team, though Kin hasn't seen much of her lately. She thinks she's funny and interesting to be around, and when Kin's and Tai's parents told them they couldn't go on the cruise it was Coco's house that they hung out at before sneaking off to go anyway - which just made Coco seem even cooler in Kin's eyes. She, Guava, and Kin form the Tropical Trio. :Mew Guava ( ミュウ 　グアバ Myuu Guaba ) :Her human name is Ammy, but Kin tends to just call her Guava. Funnily enough, Guava and Kin lived next door to each other for ages, and only discovered it after the two of them became Mews. Before they realized they were neighbors, they were already friendly from both fighting the Aliens and working together at the café, and the two girls seem to get along even more now that they know who their neighbors are. She's the third member of the Tropical Trio. :Additionally, Kin is a friend of Guava's cousin, Sodo, and has been for awhile now. This is probably not a good thing because Kin is a really shitty role model, but no one's said anything about it yet, so... :Mew Mirtillo ( ミュウ 　マアティロ Myuu Maatiro ) :Kin's best friend and partner in crime! Kin calls her "Leia," like most people do, because that's easier to say. The two of them can sometimes be a major source of aggravation for the others, if only because they're both so willing to jump into things headfirst. Kin transferred into Leia's school not too long after they were rescued from being shipwrecked, which Kin thinks is great fun because now she can go up to Leia's class to bother her without having to go through stealing someone's uniform and sneaking into the school. They used to bicker mildly over Kin's taste in guys, but now that Kin's broken up with Tai she finds herself agreeing with Leia a lot more regarding how "stupid" he is. : The two of them have a history of doing weird things, like dressing up in detective's outfits and following Ryou to see if he has a frills fetish, or messing around with ancient alien technology and accidentally siccing a Chimera Anima on their friends. Oops. :They're both part of Team Spice is Nice, so aliens beware. And customers should probably beware if they're ever assigned to work the same shift at the cafe, too. :Mew Nectarine ( ミュウ　ネクタリン Myuu Nekutarin ) :As most people do, Kin usually calls her Neku. She thinks very well of her, sort of viewing Neku as "the ideal Mew" - both willing and able to get the job done and a heck of a lot less likely to get distracted than Kin or, say, Leia. She also very much agrees with Neku's taste in food (meat all the way!) and thinks she makes working shifts at the cafe more interesting. They're not super-close, but Kin would rather go to her over some of the other Mews when she has a problem. :Mew Poppukon ( ミュウ　ポップコーン Myuu Poppukon ) :Kin admires Poppukon's strength, both inner and outer. But she feels really bad about how long Poppukon spent as a prisoner of the aliens - and she really hopes that they'll be able to help make things right now that all is well again. She's not as close to Poppukon as she is to Leia, but like Neku, Poppukon is higher on the list of people she'd want to go to if anything came up than most other Mews. :Mew Skittles ( ミュウ　スキットゥルス Myuu Sukitturusu ) :To Kin, Skittles is very much the "cool older girl" type - despite only being three years older. She and Skittles don't hang out as often as she would like because of Kin being in school and Skittles ... not being in school, but they still get along relatively well. Kin talked to Skittles for boy-related advice when they all went to the hot springs, and when Kin cut her hair on the island, Skittles was one of her friends who sort of flipped out over it. Now that things are picking up, Kin's hoping to get to work with her more. :Mew Tomato ( ミュウ 　トマト Myuu Tomato ) :Another Mew, Kin hasn't actually seen Tomato in a long time either, but they generally got along well - though Kin had a definite tendency to tease her, much to Tomato's discomfort. She sometimes wonders where Tomato went off to, but so much has been going on that she hasn't really had the chance to go looking for her and it keeps slipping her mind to ask because she's sort of an idiot like that. : Team Spice is Nice :Her teammates in the smaller sub-grouping of Mews that they were divided into for specialized fighting. Originally, the team consisted of herself, Mew Paprika, Mew Sencha, Mew Masala, Mew Mirtillo, and Mew Pepper, and was led by Mew Popsicle, but the addition of new Mews probably means that there will be more teammates soon. She works together a little better with these Mews than she does with others, if only because their powers are sort of complementary to each other. : Other Mews :She has no particular like or dislike for the other Mews. They're her teammates, so she generally tries to be civil with them unless they do something to get on her nerves. : The Aliens :Her "sworn enemies," so to speak. She's never really gotten along with them (aside from Azur, before everything between them went to hell), and thinks that even though Earth was originally their planet, that doesn't give them the right to try and take it now that it belongs to the humans. Especially after giving human-alien friendship a shot with Azur, she's not in any particular rush to attempt befriending any of them again, and will most likely be hostile on sight to them all. This section will be a WIP for as long as we keep going, because new friends can be made every day! I'll do my best to keep up with it but if I've overlooked something feel free to let me know and I'll be glad to edit it in. Trivia :• She's allergic to pineapples. They make her break out into hives, and sometimes when she doesn't want to go in to class or work she'll "accidentally" eat some. :• Despite ditching class all the time, she managed to keep a spot on her old school's volleyball team by having her friends cover for her and get her the work so she could do halfway decently on tests. Unfortunately she transferred too late to make the team at her new school. :• She's been described as a "ganguro," but her style is really more like "kogal". She's experimented a little with ganguro makeup but hasn't gotten into it very much. :• Her favorite food is shabu-shabu. Treat her to it and you will temporarily become her new best friend... until she gets hungry again. Then you'll just be higher on her list of awesome people than you were before. Category:Characters Category:Mews